


The Rocky Horror Chaos Show.

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Ash sing, Cilan offers to take him to audition with them for an all male casting of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rocky Horror Chaos Show.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Hello again, it seems I'm posting again a lot, I'm in drafting the 19th chapter and I'm trying to decide between a time skip or going with more of a timeline to the end, so I would love to hear from you all.
> 
> If you look on my main page, you can see that I have been planning this fanfiction for a while now yes? Some of you even voted on me writing this, which I thank you for doing. Here is the prologue / a future chapter that I will fit in. (So don't you guys let me forget because we've already established that I am stupid through previous stories yes?)
> 
> Anyway- tell me what you think, and if I should continue this. If not, I'm going to post anyway, but I want to know if it's something you guys would actually read! So, read the description on main page, tell me if you like this and I'll do my best to finish up Lean on Me to start this!
> 
> Love you all! -Aria.

Saturday, 3:12 a.m.

* * *

"Brad!" I yelled as I ran down the stage, heels hitting the carpet of the auditorium floor, my heart pounding as I breathed. I fell to my knees before I got up again and kept running around the people in the crowd, the smoke machines set off and filled the space around me.

"Jared!" From across the room Augustine screamed my name, and the people in the crowd cheered, pointing me in his direction as music blared through the speakers. Faintly in the distance I could see him, standing in nothing but his corset, underwear and heels- the make up running down his cheekbones.

"Dr. Scott!" I yelled for Clemont, and looked around for his signature heel. I brushed past Augustine as I ran down the center aisle.  _"Go back! Go back! He's right there!"_ I pulled away as crowd members grabbed my hand and tried to direct me.

"Jared!" Clemont yelled and I ran away from him, tripping down in front of Gary, I could see him in the corner of my eye, blushing as red as the 'V' on his face. I looked around the room as Augustine screamed my name. There wasn't an ounce of shame left in me as I stood, teetering on my heels, the garters pulling at my fishnets- soaked to the bone from the water guns.

"Brad!" I yelled again, and we continued our lines, running around the audience in a large circle, being careful of Clemont in his fake wheelchair until finally Augustine grabbed my hand and we reunited embracing each other. His glasses dripping with the steam from the fog and the crowd cheered as he kissed me and Clemont rolled up, letting his leg drop.

Up on stage Looker came out, his books in hand. "And crawling on the planet's face, some insects called the human race. Lost in time, lost in space, and meaning." We watched him as the lights flickered down until the whole stage was dark.

The crowd broke out in praise as Clemont stood and Augustine and I made our way back to the stage. August squeezed my butt as the three of us passed by Paul and Gary, both of them wide-eyed in awe. I helped Sycamore upstage and I walked into Cilan's open arms, still wet and breathing heavy. "Good job man.. I whispered.

"You too, all the virgins popped their jeans the second you got wet." He cracked a grin. I laughed as we all turned back to the crowd who stood, watching- waiting. Cilan looked over at me, and I took a deep breath.

"Science fiction- double feature.." I waited, looking out among the crowd as the fog cleared just like I had every time before- but this time was different as I caught a glimpse of Paul's face. I started again, the overwhelming sensation of pride swelling in my chest as the crowd started singing along.

 _"Frank has built and lost his creature, darkness has conquered Brad and Jared~"_ Another deep breath, _"The servants gone to a distant planet. Wo oh oh oh oh oh! At the late night, double feature, picture show. I want to go.."_ I looked over at August, who's voice joined mine as the rest of the cast began singing along. _"Oh oh oh oh. To the late night, double feature, **picture show!"**_  Everyone hooted and hollered as the song ended and bread went flying.

Cilan and I bowed, August and Volkner beside him went next until the whole line was bent over, Cilan looked over at me and counted before we came up, arms clasped around each other. I looked back out among the crowd before the curtains closed in front of us.

"That's a wrap!" Flint yelled, "Good job tonight guys! Best one yet!" He hugged each of us, his hands lingering on Volkner as he kissed him, flowers in his other hand. "You all make me so proud! It's late, take a shower and get home." We nodded in unison, and Brandon groaned at the thought of having to stay here for another hour to take off his make up.

I kicked off my heels the second I got into my dressing room and ran for the adjoining bathroom, turning the water on hot as I washed up before I dressed in my school clothes and met back up with Cilan, Chili, Cress and Trip.

* * *

Fits of giggles filled the cold, quiet air around us as we scaled the side of the wall that was supposed to keep in the students. I held onto Trip's hips as he dropped down, and Cilan and his brothers climbed over. Trip ran off in the direction of where his dorm was and the four of us made our way back to ours.

* * *

"Goodnight Ash! Until next saturday!" Cilan said, unlocking his door.

"Goodnight guys!" I whispered back as I opened my door, taking a deep breath before I stepped in, ready to face my roommates.


End file.
